ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Verasect
The Verasect is a mysterious magical durasteel device designed to contain all the power in the universe. Crafted by the apprentice of the legendary wizard Merlin, it was capable of performing tremendous feats of mutantry otherwise considered impossible. Background The Verasect was the culmination of Merlin's apprentice, under his master's supervision, concentrating all the power in the universe into one weapon, by unknown motives. It was therefore a virtually all-powerful weapon that represented the brute force of the universe. After his master died, the wizard kept the weapon hidden with the Arts for many years. Appearances ''Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness? Mr. Demonic NoHead was out traveling to the house of a severe enemy when he came across a trench that neutralized powers, thus he could not fly over it. He immediately used an Extendable Bridge he carried with him. The bridge latched to both sides and Mr. Demonic NoHead was able to cross. As he began to cross it, however, he found a magician blocking his path. He knew of this magician, and how he was the only threat to the NoHeads. While pretending to congratulate him for his triumph, the wizard schemed against him. He offered Mr. Demonic NoHead a gift for outsmarting him. NoHead knew what he wanted was power, and as such he asked for a small contraption that would give him more power than anyone. Defeated, the magician handed over his Verasect. NoHead seized the chance to kill the latter with it before finishing his trip. Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath? After the Battle of Superhero University, Mr. Stupid NoHead witnessed Mr. Demonic NoHead's failure to harness the Verasect's power, and saw in a vision where it was hidden. As he watched in limbo, Mr. Demonic NoHead immediately used the Verasect to kill the enemy he had set off to destroy. Killing him was not a problem. Convinced of his power, Mr. Demonic NoHead departed with the weapon, but then it began to engulf his body in fire. The Verasect's incredible and almost uncontrollable power nearly killed the Dark Lord as his body was slowly ripped apart from the inside by the weapon. He heard a voice whisper that he was unworthy, infuriating him, and then he thrust the weapon into the ground, where it sunk deep into the Earth of its own accord. Eventually, it created a stable net of compressed rock and dirt around it, remaining protected for decades. At some point after the Destruction of Del Wedellvar, he became the rightful owner of the Verasect. He used it to assault the Police Grand Army during the NoHead Cataclysm. The Super Babies: Prequel IV: The Last Battle claims ownership of the Verasect, infuriating Mr. Stupid NoHead]] During the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base against S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence, Mr. Stupid NoHead deployed the weapon to help ensure his victory. He scored several hits, but Baby Intelligence snatched it and used it for himself. Mr. Stupid NoHead immediately attacked Baby Intelligence with a jet of lightning, which Intelligence used the Verasect to counter, firing a cord of red light. As both attacks collided, NoHead realized the Verasect was hesitant to kill its master. Finally, he conjured an enormous cord of fire, striking down at Baby Intelligence, who used the Verasect to gather the flames for himself, whirling them into a fiery ring like mass, and sending them hurtling towards NoHead. The tube complied this time, leading to Mr. Stupid NoHead’s temporary death. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect'' After Mr. Stupid NoHead died during the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base, Hell Burnbottom acquired the Verasect. It is unknown where the weapon was during the 2020s, but upon his rebirth, he recovered it with his followers and continued using it. In 2033, near the beginning of the Third NoHead War, the Verasect became active and infested Sebiscuits Cardarphen's body, using the cyborg as a host. Cardarphen exhibited an immensely powerful energy projection when being touched on the arm. During this time, Hell Burnbottom sensed the Verasect's activity and attempted to retrieve it by manifesting his cruelty, malice, and will into the weapon, essentially speaking to Cardarphen through it. Taking the bait, Cardarphen went to Bast Castle. The Verasect augmented his powers, but Burnbottom overcame the weapon's will, mentally drawing onto its power to enhance and direct Dark vines to strangle the weapon's host. Burnbottom extracted the weapon from Cardarphen's corpse. However, his soul was still tethered to it, leading to Cardarphen's rebirth. As Hell Burnbottom clashed with Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman, Red X recovered the Verasect with Force Baby’s help. She returned to the grounds and used it to incapacitate him. The tube, recognizing her as more pleasant and powerful, answered to her without question (albeit resisting Baby Intelligence at first but warming up to him). With Hell Burnbottom defeated, and Red X now the rightful possessor of the Verasect, she used her sword to destroy it, clearly baffling Master Intelligence and Lindsay. She brought both pieces home, where she told Intelligence that she would burn the pieces so their power would not couple together. She also told her Master that she destroyed it because she felt that it had already caused more trouble than it was worth, and a future line of masters “could result in mayhem, and, you know, virtual tyranny.” Master Intelligence approved. Category:The Super Babies objects Category:Before The SMSB Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Weapons